Weird Dreams Can Haunt You
by fawnlovesyou
Summary: Danny may have weird dreams, but that doesn't mean there's anything wrong with him.
1. Cheese? Fertilizer? What?

**I got this idea because I had so many weird dreams.. haha this is one of my many dreams that I wanted to put with DP so it's kinda weird.. I have plenty more dreams where that came from haha :D **

**There's not much dialogue though.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom. :'(**

* * *

Danny was in a submarine. He didn't know how he got there. He had no memory of anything. Danny then realized that there were other people in the submarine. Mr. Lancer. stood in the front of the submarine. Sam, Tucker, Dash, Star, and Valerie were sitting in chairs around him.

"What's going on?" Danny asked, confused. He didn't get an answer, though. Sam randomly got up, took him by the collar, and threw him out of the submarine. "What? Sam!" Then he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Danny woke up feeling horrible. He looked around to see where, exactly, he was. He was on an island surrounded by endless water. He got up and decided to walk on this path that was to his right. Out of nowhere, Sam came chasing after him on a ghost dragon. Danny quickly changed into Danny Phantom and flew away with Sam hot on his tail.

"Sam, stop!" Danny yelled. But Sam acted like she didn't even hear him. He flew for a while until he reached a farm. He was pretty sure that Sam was no longer chasing him.

At the farm, he met Frostbite, who said he would help him. Frostbite and Danny climbed onto a car-like machine that looked like the Spector Speeder. They started to fly back on the trail and Danny looked behind him and saw Sam chasing him again on a dragon.

The next thing that happened was weird. The dragon and the car-like machine dissapeared and Danny and Frostbite were standing on one side of the trail and Sam on the other. Sam took out a bag and put out a block of cheese. She started to cut the cheese into many pieces. She then took the smaller pieces and gave them to Danny.

Sam laughed, "Haha, now I have the cheese and the fertilizer!" She then started to plant the cheese with the fertilizer that was next to her.

Out of nowhere, a waterfall appeared. The last person Danny expected to come out of the waterfall and offered him help.

"Mr. Lancer?" Danny gaped.

"Danny, come this way!" Next to him, Tucker came out of the waterfall. He started choking on the water and some of the other classmates tried to help him. Lancer ducked into the hidden cave behind the waterfall and Danny followed.

They ended up in some kind of cave. Then suddenly the lights went on and there were flat screen televisions everywhere.

Danny gasped and just as fast as the lights went on, the lights went off. This time, though, the television screens were on. There was an evil laugh coming from the one and only-Sam.

Mr. Lancer told the class that they had to find the one screen with Sam on it and destroy it before she found them. After searching for what seemed like forever, Danny found the screen and destroyed it.

He could still hear her evil laugh.

* * *

Danny woke up screaming from the dream. It may have seemed like a silly little dream, but it seemed like a nitemare to him. The last thing he ever wanted was for he or any of his friends and family to become evil; especially Sam.

"Man," he sat up, brushing his hand through his black hair, "I gotta lay off all the pizza before going to bed."


	2. School to Coolers to a confused Danny

**Okay so sorry I didn't update this sooner but this is kinda gonna be a side story.. :P plus anyways I was thinking of what dream to use next! I also had a rly weird dream last night that might be the next chapter not sure haha :P Since I didn't update for a while I decided to put two dreams in one. First is Locker troubles which is one dream and the second dream is the last two sections. Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer- (I always forget about this!) I do not own Danny Phantom or anything else.**

**

* * *

**

**Locker Troubles**

I looked around at my surroundings. I'm at school? I was in the school hallway, right by my locker.

"What's going on?" My voice echoed in the empty halls. I turned to my locker and saw the green goo dripping from it. "Ugh, I need to clean this."

I spun the combination to the locker but it wouldn't open. It was stuck like a cat in a tree.

There was a flash and I closed my eyes to protect them from the blinding light. I opened them when the light was gone. I saw people next to me. More specifically, Sam and Tucker, who were right next to me. Around me I saw Mom, Dad, and Jazz. They were all trying to open their locker too.

"C'mon! Open, you stupid locker!" I yelled at it. I heard a click and finally saw what was inside. There were four ghosts in my locker. One was the tiny green form of SKulker. Another was Ember, looking very annoyed. The third was a very annoying ghost; the Box Ghost. And to add mroe annoyance to this lovely locker, the last ghost was Klemper.

"Will you be my friend?" Klemper asked his usual question. I backed away from the locker and my parents stopped trying to open their locker and saw the ghosts in my locker.

"Ghosts!" they got out their weapons.

Klemper froze them and they dissapeared.

"No!" I yelled as the space where they were. "Mom! Dad!"

* * *

**Classroom weirdness**

I was in Lancer's classroom. I sat away from other people for some reason. I wasn't even near my friends. I sat in the back corner writting on my papers. There was no one around me. My best friends sat a few rows in front of me.

I saw this new guy come into the lcassroom. He had short red hair. He was wearing black jeans and a blue T-shirt. He seemed to be very quiet since he looked uncomfortable around the jocks. He made his way to the back of the room and sat next to me.

"Hey," he turned to me, "I'm new here."

I nodded and turned back to my work. I got interrupted by Lancer, "Class, we are watching a movie today."

* * *

**How to drive a cooler... no, wait, a truck.**

I was driving through the streets of Amity Park. I passed my house. Next I passed the Nasty Burger. Then I passed Casper High. Right over there was the mall and to my left, in the middle of the town, was the park.

"Hey Danny!" came from the back of the car.

I jumped, making the car swerve slightly. "Sam?" I turned around in my seat.

"Hey Danny!" came from the passenger seat.

"Hey Danny!" came from the back seat again.

"Sam? Tucker? _Jazz_?" I said, still not paying attention to the road.

"Danny!" Sam pointed to the road.

I screamed, turning back around and turning the car back to the right side of the road. I let out the breath I was holding and turned back to everyone else in the car. Jazz was in the front seat. Sam was sitting behind Jazz and Tucker was sitting behind me.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I was trying to pay more attention to the road but I was having trouble so I decided to park at the Nasty Burger the second time I passed there and got out of the car.

There was a big white truck. It was in the parking spot at the Nasty Burger. I stood outside of the truck by the front door of the Nasty Burger. I looked down and saw a remote control in my hands. I used it to make the white monster truck move. As it passed by me, I saw Sam, Tucker, and Jazz inside. But there was no one in the _driver's_ seat.

I made the car stop and Sam got out. On the side of the road by the railing was Mr. and Mrs. Manson. Sam went to talk with her dad. They were arguing but I wasn't sure about what since I couldn't hear them.

A minute later, Sam came back to where I was standing, "My dad doesn't approve of me riding in a cooler."

"Oh," was all I said. I turned back to the white truck to see a red cooler-like the ones people have at barbecues to store drinks-in its spot.

Sam went to the cooler, opened it, and spoke to Tucker and Jazz. Somehow they were sitting inside the cooler. Sam then closed the cooler and sat on it.

I shrugged at this, not understanding what's going on. I walked over to the cooler and sat on it. I put up my hands like there was an invisible steering wheel in front of me and started driving.

And that was when everything faded and I woke up.

* * *

**I know some of it might have been confusing but don't ask me cuz it was all in the dream haha:P**


End file.
